


the wind

by pandarae29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Hybrids, M/M, Sad, item being used but not said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandarae29/pseuds/pandarae29
Summary: i thought of this today. it came out a little differently as i was writing itsomething was being used but i did not write it out.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	the wind

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this today. it came out a little differently as i was writing it
> 
> something was being used but i did not write it out.

The wind is blowing slightly. Making his hair move. He uses his hand to swipe it out of his eyes. The wind also makes the smell of the tall grass waft into his nostrils. They’re lying side by side. Jongins sobbing beside him. It shouldn’t be like this. Why must they be here right now? They should be at home cuddling up on the couch watching the Office on Netflix. Not having their last moments together out in a field of grass. Soon he’ll have to do it. It must be him. No one else can do it. They’ve spent the past month and a half talking about it. Nights crying their hearts out to each other. Both, in the end, agreeing that Kyungsoo has to do it. 

  
  


Turning to his side he looks at the Hybrid. Oh how beautiful he is. With his short brown hair moving with the wind. There's nothing in this world that would keep him away from him. Wrong, there is. How cruel the world can be? The people around them. Those who once came up with the idea to have hybrids as pets. Half human half animal. They want them all gone now. They think it's an abomination that humans and hybrids wanting to be together. Have sex together, love one another, have children with each other. Hybrids have been around for decades. Now the government wants them gone. 

  
  


They came up with the perfect plan. Releasing something in the air. To eradicate all hybrids. Men women and children. Doesn’t matter. It’s a form of rabies. A long time ago, the type of animals that can get rabies, it stopped affecting them. But now someone came up with the idea of releasing a form of rabies into the air. That only affects the hybrids. No human or animal would get harmed from this. It is the rabid strain L-1485. 

  
  


Because they are hybrids the way that it affects them is worse than ever before. They become something they’re not. The government knew this and it means that all have to be killed. If not, they will become vicious creatures. No one would recognize them. The once loving creatures would want to kill on site. Now families having to make the worst decisions of their lives. Kyungsoo and Jongin are one of them. 

  
  


That's why they are out in the field right now. It’s one of Jongin's favorite places. The sky is so blue and the world around them so peaceful. For some it can take awhile before the effects of the drug in the air to start. Right now Jongin has one eye white and the other black. Feeling that Kyungsoo moved, Jongin did as well. He looks over at the other and turns on his side to be face to face. Both having bloodshot eyes, snot dripping down their noses, the occasional sound leaving their mouths. He loves the smaller one so much. They have been in each other's lives for so long. 

“You know I love you so much right?” Jongin takes his hand in his. It’s trembling so much and cold.

A loud sob escaped from Kyungsoo's mouth. He can’t hold it in any longer. “Yes. YES! I do so much. I love you! I’m going to miss everything about you.”

Jongin breaks out the biggest grin he can manage. It’s almost time now. They have to do it now. He can already feel it in him. That the rage inside him wants to come out. “Kyungsoo it’s time. You have to do it now. I know you can do it.”

“No no no!! I can’t.”

“But you have to. I know it's hard. I can’t be like this. Would you rather someone else do it? Someone we don’t know? Someone who may hurt me?”

Tears falling down his cheeks, he wipes his eyes and looks at Jongin. “Ok. Can you Sit up please?” 

He sits up and looks far into the distance.

Kyungsoo stands up behind Jongin and rubs his hand through his hair. He gives one last scratch behind Jongins ear. It’s his favorite spot. 

The last thing said out of both their mouths are I love you’s. 

The worst thing about being in a wide open field, is the sound of the loud popping noise ringing in his ears. 

His loves body falling to the side.

Dropping to his knees, hands trembling he reaches for his love. He rocks Jongin's body back and forth.

Loud screams can be heard over the wind blowing the leaves back and forth. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not good at writing. especially the filler parts. i may have to come back and edit this later. probably when i get better. i hope everyone didn't cry too hard.


End file.
